A starswirl Melody
by Lunerpet
Summary: A mysterious unicorn filly comes into Ponyville claiming to be Twilight Sparkle's niece, and Twilight discovers something that should have stayed buried in the past, something that changes everything, this is my first MLP fic, so enjoy!
1. Episode one Family matters part one

**Hello everypony and welcome to my first ever MLP fic, I love drama and action, sometimes comedy and a dash of horror (As long as no pony tries to eat one another or something sick like that.) There are Original characters in this, however, I hate over powered recolors so I won't have any in this everypony will be different and their own pony with something to add to the fun, Hasbro owns the rights to My little Pony while I do not, so remember to have fun and enjoy. ^_^**

"Does everypony understand their homework assignment this weekend?" A dark pink pony said as she looked at her class, she had different shades of pink in her mane and tail, she had green eyes and she had three flowers with smiling faces on them on her rump.

"Yes Ms. Cheerilee!" The filly's said and they all walked out, a yellow filly with gold eyes and red short mane and a bow on it smiled as she walked out with her two best friends, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo.

Sweetie Belle was a white filly with purple and pink in her mane and tail, she had green eyes and a horn, a horn meant she was a unicorn, a special kind of pony that could use the strange powers known as magic. "So what's the plan today Apple Bloom?"

"Let's go so something fun and maybe we can get our cutie marks!" Scootaloo said with a smile, she was a orange filly with purple eyes and her mane and tail were a lighter red, and she had wings, which meant she was a Pegasus, another special pony with the ability to fly.

"That's sounds fun, maybe we can finally get our cutie marks!" Apple Bloom said with gusto and ran off ahead.

"Hey wait Apple Bloom, look out!" Sweetie Belle called out to her

"Huh?!" Apple Bloom slammed right into something hard knocking her onto her back. "Oof! Hey watch it!"

"Oh my, I'm sorry...where are you?" Apple Bloom heard a young filly like herself and looked forward to see a blue unicorn pony with pink eyes and her mane was kinda messy and her tail was tied back, the color of her mane and tail was a swirl of blue and purple that rather complemented her fair blue skin. "Hello?"

"Are you okay? I'm right here" Apple Bloom said confused and then noticed a pair of glasses on the ground. "Oh, let me get that for you"

Apple Bloom quickly picked herself up and then picked up the glasses and put them on the filly's face. "Better?"

The Filly blinked a little as her eyes went back into focus. "Thank you, I'm almost completely blind without these"

"That's a real shame, you have real pretty eyes too" Apple Bloom said. "My name is Apple Bloom by the way"

"Thanks, that's kind of you to say" The filly smiled. "My name is Starswirl"

Apple Bloom raised an eyebrow. "You mean mean like Starswirl the bearded?"

"Yes, my parents named me after him in hopes that I would because something great like he was, that's a really big hoof to fill actually" Starswirl said as she got up.

"I can imagine, being named after a pony that created most of the magic spells out there would be rough" Apple Bloom then noticed that Starswirl didn't have a cutie mark. "Hey, you don't have a cutie mark"

"Oh uh..." Starswirl looked away embarrassed. "I know...I'm a blank flank.."

"Well that's okay, nether do me or my friends" Apple Bloom said with a smile.

"Really?" Starswirl looked at her and noticed she didn't have one. "Wow"

"We're actually part of our own club called the Cutie mark crusaders, in fact we're going on a trip to discover our cutie marks right now..that's why I was in a hurry and ran into you"

"Oh that's why you were running, how many cutie marks have you discovered?" Starswirl asked.

"Uh...none, but we're close, I can feel it! You want to join us?" Apple Bloom was back to her excited self.

"Oh I wish I could, but I actually came here to Ponyville to stay with my aunt for awhile and train in my magic, they say she's the best" Starswirl said. "But maybe when I have some free time, we could hangout?"

"Okay then Starswirl, it's a deal, who is your aunt?" Apple Bloom asked. "I know just about everypony in Ponyville"

"Her name is Twilight Sparkle" Starswirl said.

"Really!? Your related to Twilight? Are you Shining Armor's kid?" Apple Bloom looked at her puzzled. "But wait, it would be big deal if the princess had a filly right?"

"Well I'm just her niece no pony special" Starswirl said. "Can you tell me how to get to her?"

"Better, we'll show you!" Apple Bloom said as Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle walked up. "Right girls?"

"Sure, it's nice to see that Twilight will have family living here for a change" Sweetie Belle said.

"Yeah, with her entire family being being royalty, she really doesn't have family around" Scootaloo said.

"Huh?" Now it was Starswirl's turn to be confused. "What do you mean?"

"Oh you didn't know? Twilight's brother Shining Armor is married to princess Candace at the crystal empire, and her parents live in Canterlot" Apple Bloom said. "Twilight is the only one of her family in Ponyville"

"Oh uh...yeah, I get it now" Starswirl said nervously. "So what's she like?"

"We should just let you meet your aunt first and then go from there, she's really nice" Sweetie Belle said.

"Yeah good idea" Apple Bloom said as they started to walk. "Come on Starswirl!"

"Right, okay" Starswirl choked a little and followed them.

They walked over to a rather big tree house and stopped there. "She's in there, good luck Starswirl!"

Starswirl smiled. "Thank you all, I would be lost right now if it wasn't for you"

"Don't mention it, and remember once your all settled in, come play with us okay!?" Apple Bloom said excitedly.

"I will!" Starswirl adjusted her glasses and knocked on the door as the others left to go play.

"Huh? Spike can you answer that?" She heard a tired sounding voice on the over side of the door.

"On it Twilight" Another voice said and soon the door opened, revealing a little purple and green baby dragon. "Hello?"

"Oh, uh..hello there, my name is-" Starswirl tried to speak when a crushing thud was heard inside.

"Oof! Ow!" The tired voice said. "Spike!"

"Oh no, look, can you come by later? We're having some problems right now" Spike said in a haste.

"Maybe I can-" Starswirl tried to speak again when Spike shut the door on her. "Help?"

Starswirl sighed and took a step back. "Maybe I'll go get my belongings while I wait?"

Starswirl said as she walked off, inside the house Twilight Sparkle a purple pony with violet eyes and dark blue mane and tail with a strip if pink in them, she had a horn and her cutie mark was a big star to symbolize magic and there were several smaller stars around it. "Spike!"

Spike rushed in. "What's wrong!?"

Twilight was buried under a bunch of random books and jewels. "Why are there so many jewels just laying around?! I tripped and all my books fell on me!"

"Oh sorry Twilight, I ran out of spaces to put them, so I kinda.." Spike said trying to explain.

"Could you please pick them up? It's dangerous to leave these all around to floor" Twilight said as her horn glowed and all the books were covered in the same glow and lifted into the air so she could get up and then she yawned.

"Twilight, you've been up for four days now, maybe you should get some sleep?" Spike said with worry in his voice.

"I know, but I'm so close to figuring out that secret Zecora talked about" Twilight said as she placed all the books back in their shelves. "Remember when Zecora came over a couple weeks ago?"

"Uh yeah, she seemed rather spooked about something and said that this house holds a dark secret or something right?" Spike said a little confused.

"That's right, normally she's fine around that kinda stuff, but something in here scared her, and I want to find out what" Twilight said as she put the last book up. "What if it's a monster that is living right under us? Or a dark magic that should never be used? Or a powerful relic of the past?"

"I don't know, but you shouldn't lose sleep over it, what if it is a monster and your too tired to face it?" Spike said.

Twilight thought about it and he made sense. "Your right Spike, I should be at the top of my game and be ready for anything"

Twilight then went upstairs to go to sleep and Spike picked up his jewels, outside Starswirl was dragging a large suitcase with her and her horn was glowing a white color and two other suitcases were following her with the same glow.

"What did mom and dad pack into this thing, my entire room!?" Starswirl asked to herself as she dragged it. "Come on!"

Starswirl came up to the door and let go of the heavy baggage. "Phew, okay now then"

Starswirl knocked on the door again. "I hope their still here"

"Coming!" Spike said as he walked up and opened the door. "Oh it's you again, I'm sorry but Twilight is asleep, can you come back later?"

"But I'm-" Starswirl tried to speak again but Spike closed the door before she could finish. "Twilight's niece..."

Starswirl hung her head and walked away, her luggage still there, she sighed and walked into the park, she was upset, but she figured she could always try tomorrow, the problem was where would she sleep tonight? As she was thinking about this a white pony with a purple mane and tail walked by, she had blue eyes and her cutie mark was three diamonds, she had her tail and mane in a high fashioned look, Starswirl noticed she was beautiful and she showed it to the world, she was full of confidence unlike herself. "Wow"

"Hm?" The mare turned hearing Starswirl. "Oh hello there, are you new in town? I've never seen you before"

"Oh..yes I'm new here, my parents made me leave to study magic with my aunt, but she's too busy to even notice I'm here" Starswirl said.

"That's horrible!" She walked over to her and sat down next to her. "Want to talk about it? uh..what's your name little one?"

"My name is Starswirl and I guess so" Starswirl said.

"You mean like Starswirl the bearded?" She asked.

"Yes, mom and dad named me that because they were expecting great things for me in the future, what's your name?" Starswirl asked.

"Oh how terribly rude of me, my name is Rarity" Rarity said with a smile. "So who is your aunt?"

"Her name is Twilight Sparkle" Starswirl said.

"Wait, wait, wait, this horrible pony that didn't even notice you is Twilight!?" Rarity said shocked. "That doesn't sound like her, maybe you caught her at a bad time? She has been locked away in her study for days now, I'm sure she didn't mean to hurt your feelings"

"Really?" Starswirl looked at her. "Well what can I do to get her attention?"

"Well how about you wait until tomorrow? I'm sure she'll be free then" Rarity said. "Until then, you can stay at my place for the night"

"Are you sure? I don't want to be a burden like I was to my parents.." Starswirl looked down and sighed.

Rarity could tell the little filly had some issues with her parents, but she didn't want to push her with any questions. "It'll be fine Starswirl, come on"

Rarity got up and started to walk and Starswirl nodded and followed her, they went to a really nice looking house and Rarity opened the door and walked in. "I should have a spare bed somewhere, I'll go look for it, why don't you go upstairs into the guest room?"

"Okay, thanks again Rarity" Starswirl said and walked up the stairs.

Rarity smiled and went to look around for the spare bed.

Starswirl walked into the guest room and there was nothing inside it, she didn't mind that however at least she was inside for the night, she looked out the window and saw Ponyville, it was nice, relaxing and full of friendly ponies, she was glad about that, but she couldn't help but think about what to do with herself after she gets settled with her aunt.

"I wish mom was here, I miss her singing" Starswirl said as Rarity came up with the spare bed.

"Here you are, just relax and you'll see Twilight tomorrow" Rarity said as she went into her own room.

"Okay Ms. Rarity" Starswirl said as she got ready for bed.

**I had a bit of trouble with the start, but now that I have worked on the characters in the fic, it should be a bit more easy, this is my first chapter of A starswirl melody, I hope you readers will enjoy reading it as I did writing it and thank you for your time.**


	2. Episode one Family matters part two

"ACHOO!" A baby Starswirl sneezed as she cuddled in her blanket.

"She's cold, are you sure we should leave her like this?" Her father asked.

"I know, but I can't cancel, if we're not there the tribes will go to war" Her mother spoke up. "Don't worry, I asked Twilight to watch over her niece for the night, she'll be fine"

"I know, but she's our only child, I worry" Her father said.

"Starswirl is a good girl, and with Twilight around she won't be bored" Her mother said. "Now come on honey, we need to go"

Just then there was a knock on the door, and her father smiled. "That must be her!"

Her father opened the door and sure enough Twilight Sparkle was standing with a bag on her back and her wings tucked in. "Hello, I'm here!"

"Oh good, thank you Twilight, I hate to pull you away from your duty's to Lady Celestia, but we need to hurry and talk peace with the fey pony's or their going to be in a civil war" Starswirl's mother said as she walked out the door.

Her father walked over and smiled. "Thanks Twily, oh and get her some soup or something, she's really cold, nothing to hot though, I-"

"It's okay, I got it, I know how to take care of little filly's, you need to get going" Twilight said as she walked in and over to Starswirl.

"Right" Her father walked out into the blizzard and closed the door.

"Well it's just you and me sweetie" Twilight said as she picked Starswirl up in her blanket.

"Gaaaa...ACHOO!" Starswirl sneezed on Twilight and sniffled.

"Oh gross, you silly filly" Twilight only laughed a bit and her horn glowed as a hoof towel came out of her pack glowing and wiped off the baby snot on her, Twilight didn't like getting sneezed on, but she's was only a baby, no use getting upset over something so small, then she took the clean part of the hoof towel and put it against Starswirl's nose. "Okay, now blow and get that stuff out of your nose"

Starswirl blew into the hoof towel and cleared her little nose clean, then Twilight smiled and magically sent the towel over to a sink and it started to wash itself clean. "There we go, that's a good girl"

Starswirl smiled showing her small tooth. "Hehehe"

"Your such a little cutie!" Twilight said as she sat down on a couch with the little filly.

Twilight looked at a window and saw the blizzard outside raging on. "It's getting pretty bad out there, I should light the fireplace"

Twilight got up and went over to the fireplace and put some logs down into it. "Now let's see, what was that fire spell again? It's been awhile"

Starswirl was feeling really sick, and she wanted to be warm but the blanket wasn't doing much, and she saw Twilight near the fireplace thinking to herself, she was little, but she did remember that whenever it got cold enough her parents would use that fireplace to keep warm, so she knew that it could get her warm too.

Starswirl's horn started to glow and a fire suddenly lit on the logs, making Twilight jump back in surprise. "Huh?"

Twilight turned her head and saw Starswirl getting more comfy near the fire. "Starswirl..."

Twilight then realized that her niece was more magical then they had originally thought, when she was old enough it would be best to see how far her magic could go, but until then she went right next to her and wrapped her wing gently around the little filly like a hug. "You might be closer to your namesake then we thought little pony"

Starswirl smiled and started to nod off now that she was warm, Twilight held her in her wing gently until she finally fell asleep on her wing.

*Present day*****

Twilight Sparkle woke up and felt well rested, looked outside her window and smiled, it was a beautiful morning, but then she saw something strange, there was luggage in front of her door. "Where did those come from?"

Twilight went down the stairs and outside to get a better look, she didn't recognize the bags maybe somepony left them there and forget about them, Twilight was curious and thought about opening one to see what was inside, but that wouldn't be right of her, so instead she left them there, maybe the pony who lost them would come back?

Twilight went over to her mail box and her horn glowed making the mail box open and some letters came out, she looked them over and one letter caught her attention, it was a letter from Canterlot's library. "Oh my gosh, is it here!?"

She opened the letter and read it, she was a fast reader and she couldn't help but giggle, the letter read that a book she requested was at the postal service office, she happily put away the letter and made her way to the office.

*Meanwhile* Rarity walked upstairs and knocked on the guest room door. "Starswirl? It's morning, and it's time to go!"

Starswirl opened the door and yawned. "Good morning Rarity, what's going on?"

"I have to pick up some gems I got in the mail, after I'm done there, I'll take you to Twilight, is that okay?" Rarity asked with a smile.

"Oh that sounds fine, let's go" Starswirl said and stepped out. "I really hope she's not busy today"

"She'll love to see you little pony, now come along" Rarity said as she walked out the door.

Starswirl followed after her. As they walked Starswirl finally took in some sights. "Ponyville sure is bigger then the castle I lived in"

"Castle?" Rarity asked as she walked.

"Well it's just that as I grew up indoors" Starswirl pushed up her glasses. "I'm terrible at magic too, but everypony says I have some hidden potential, but I can't cast a simple telekinesis spell"

"Oh you shouldn't doubt yourself Starswirl, just try your best, and if you do that, you'll be great at anything you do" Rarity said.

"Thanks Rarity, that means a lot to me" Starswirl said as she noticed that they had arrived to the post office.

Rarity and Starswirl walked in the building and Rarity went straight to the pony behind the counter. "Excuse me? I'm here to put up my gem order"

"Right here Miss Rarity, just need you to sign this, and it's all yours" The pony said as he took out a package.

"But of course" Rarity said and grabbed a quill with her blue magic and it signed for her.

As she was doing that Starswirl was looking around and saw a purple pony get a book out of a package. "Huh?"

"Let's see if this book has what I want" Twilight said as she opened the book. "Hmm"

"Excuse me?" She heard a filly speak behind her making her turn around.

"Uh.." Starswirl walked up to her. "Sorry I'm late Auntie Twilight, your not upset are you?"

Twilight looked at her confused. "Huh, Auntie?"

"Yeah, it's me your favorite niece, well your only niece, but still, hehe" Starswirl said and hugged her. "Aren't you happy to see me?"

Twilight looked at her even more confused now. "I'm sorry little filly, but you must have me confused with somepony else"

"Huh?" Starswirl looked at her confused. "What do you mean?"

Starswirl looked at her sides and got confused. "Where are your wings?"

"Wings? I don't have any wings" Twilight was even more lost now. "Are you feeling alright little one?"

"I don't understand, why don't you recognize me?" Starswirl felt sad that she didn't recognize her, something was wrong, but she didn't know what. "Do I really shame my family that much?"

"I'm sorry, but I've never seen you before-wait, shame your family?" Twilight didn't know what to say, she really didn't know her, but she didn't want to see a filly sad. "Maybe we can talk about this more? Figure this up?"

Starswirl sighed and nodded. "Okay.."

Rarity walked over to them and smiled. "Twilight, you never told me that you had a niece before, she's quite nice"

"Rarity? You know her?" Twilight asked. "I didn't even know I had a niece, and how can I? Shining Armor is my only sibling and I've heard nothing about him and Princess Cadance having a filly"

"Really? Well that is strange isn't it?" Rarity said. "Starswirl do you have any proof of this claim?"

"Well I have an old picture in one of my bags" Starswirl said. "I'll show you"

"Bags?" Twilight remembered the luggage at her door. "You tried to come visit yesterday didn't you?"

Starswirl nodded. "Yeah, but you were busy"

"Oh I'm sorry, come on, let's figure this out, something is going on here" Twilight said. "And I want to know what"

The three pony's walked out of the building and Twilight was thinking about how she could possibly have a niece, it didn't make any sense, but she could tell that Starswirl wasn't lying about this, Rarity also seemed to believe her.

They walked through the town and they went to Twilight's place, and Twilight looked at the bags. "Are these bags are yours right?"

Starswirl nodded. "Here"

Starswirl opened a bag and took out a book. "This book should prove it, you sent it to me when I was little, it was the first book I ever read"

"Huh?" Twilight looked at the book and took it to look at it, she opened the book and examined it. "I don't believe it"

"What is it Twilight?" Rarity asked.

"This book's date..it's years from now, this book is from the future!" Twilight said and read more. "This even says that I wrote it for and I quote my little niece Starswirl"

"The future? but how is that possible?" Rarity asked.

"Future? Oh no.." Starswirl looked worried now. "Oh no!"

"It seems a bit...farfetched though" Twilight said. "If you are from the future, how did you get here?"

"I..I don't know, I talked to my parents, got on a train and came here!" Starswirl was panicked now and was moving around in circles. "My parents are going to kill me, what am I going to do!?"

"Hey, hey, it's okay little pony" Twilight smiled and ruffled her mane with her hoof a bit. "Look I believe you Starswirl, I've seen some strange things before after all"

"So what will you do with her Twilight?" Rarity asked.

"I uh" Starswirl wanted to speak but wasn't sure what to say.

"Well why did you come here for in the first place Starswirl?" Twilight asked.

"My parents wanted me to study magic under you, because I can't use...magic very well" Starswirl said.

"So you're learning magic already? And I never asked about your name" Twilight asked.

"Yes I'm trying to anyway, and I'm named after Starswirl the bearded, my mom and dad wanted great things from me" Starswirl said. "And all I've done is mess up.."

"Well if my future self believed in you, then so will I" Twilight said with a smile. "And the first lesson is to not doubt yourself, okay?"

"Really? but..I.." Starswirl looked at her a bit scared. "I always mess up.."

"She's right Starswirl, if you doubt yourself, you'll never get any better" Rarity said with a smile. "What's got you thinking that you're not wanted or you always mess up?"

"Well..why else would they send me away?" Starswirl asked. "And my magic...I can't seem to control it, I can barely cast the basics and something bad always happen when I cast a spell without some help from magic scrolls"

"Well Starswirl, I understand how you feel, when I was your age, I felt like that when my parents took me to Lady Celestia for training, I felt alone, and that they didn't love me, but I was wrong" Twilight said.

"Really?" Starswirl asked. "What happened?"

"Well Lady Celestia came to me one time when I was feeling down, and I asked her about my parents, if they just abandoned me there, and you know what she said?" Twilight said.

"What?" Starswirl asked looking a bit more cheerful.

Twilight sat down to see her eye to eye. "She told me that every pony parent loves their filly very much, and that they will always be there for you, in your heart"

Starswirl smiled now. "Wow, that's amazing, do you think that my mom and dad are with me in my heart too?"

"I do" Twilight said. "And like Lady Celestia taught me magic, I'll do my best to fill in for my future self and teach you magic"

Starswirl didn't feel nervous anymore and she felt better now. "Thanks Auntie Twilight!"

Starswirl hugged Twilight, and Twilight smiled at her, she didn't know how Starswirl went back in time, and wanted to find out about it. "Your welcome, now let's get you moved in"

Twilight's horn glowed and Starswirl's bags floated in. "We're going to get you started on the basics first, here"

Twilight brought down a book on magic and it floated down to Starswirl. "Read this from start to finish"

"Okay Auntie" Starswirl took the book and started to read it.

Rarity smiled and stepped to the door. "Well I should be going now, I have several dresses to finish, have fun with your first student Twilight darling"

"Thanks Rarity, good luck on those dresses" Twilight said, she wasn't sure if she was ready for a student, being she still was one herself, but she felt that she needed to watch over her.

Rarity then left and headed to her home, and Spike walked in from downstairs. "Did I hear Rarity? Is she still here!?"

"Sorry Spike you just missed her" Twilight said. "Oh and I'd like to introduce you to my niece, Starswirl"

"You have a niece?" Spike asked confused and saw Starswirl reading. "Hey I remember her!"

Starswirl looked over and saw him. "You!?"

"Oh have you two met?" Twilight asked.

Starswirl nodded. "That's the dragon that stopped me from arriving on time"

"What? I was just trying to keep Twilight from being bothered because of all the work she was doing, why are you back here anyway?" Spike said as he walked up to her.

"Bothered? Hello I was sent here by my parents to study under her!" Starswirl stood up.

"Didn't I tell you that Twilight is too busy to be playing with kids, she's in the middle of trying to find something huge!" Spike said annoyed. "She doesn't have time for somepony like you!"

"I...wha...whatever!" Starswirl huffed. "You don't know me, your just a big meanie!"

"Okay, okay, that's enough you two!" Twilight got in between them. "Spike that is no way to treat our special guest, I understand that your just looking out for me, but she's family and I'm taking care of her starting today"

"Wait...she's your niece!?" Spike asked, he now felt bad for snapping like that. "I..I just...I'm sorry"

Starswirl however wasn't as forgiving and turned her head and went back to reading her book for her studies.

Twilight sighed, this was going to be tougher then she thought, she wanted them to get along, so she had to lay down the line. "Look as long as you two are under the same roof, Spike is my assistant and Starswirl is my niece so you two need to get along"

Starswirl didn't look up and kept reading. "Mm-hmm"

"Okay Twilight, if you say so" Spike said and turned to Starswirl. "Can we start over?"

Starswirl looked up and smiled a little. "Well okay, I'm sorry I was rude like that"

Spike smiled back. "Me too, so are you really Twilight's niece?"

Starswirl nodded. "Yep, that's right"

"Wow that's awesome, so you came here to study huh?" Spike asked.

"Yeah, that's right" Starswirl said. "My mom wanted me to learn magic and friendship since I've always been stuck indoors and never really friends"

"Wow, that sounds familiar huh Twilight?" Spike turned to Twilight as he spoke.

"Hehe, I guess I'm not the only pony in the family with those problems" Twilight said with a bit of a giggle.

"You had those problems too Auntie?" Starswirl asked. "I can't really imagine you of all pony's being like that"

"Well remember Starswirl, your Twilight is the future me, but at this point I'm still a student and I'm still learning magic and friendship myself" Twilight said.

"Oh wow, I have a lot to learn then" Starswirl said.

"Yeah, and I'll be here to help you learn the whole way" Twilight said.

"Okay, I'll get right to work!" Starswirl said as she went back to reading.

"Spike, take a note please?" Twilight said as she turned to him.

"You got it Twilight!" Spike took out a quill and parchment.

"Dear Princess Celestia. Today something strange has happened, I have learned that I have a niece, and you won't believe that she is from the future, she is a young filly named Starswirl, and with your permission I would like to train her as my own student until I can find a way to get her back into her own time, I will keep you posted on her progress, signed your loyal student Twilight Sparkle" Twilight said as Spike wrote it down.

"Okay...and...done" Spike said and finished the letter and he blew a green fire on the scroll and it disappeared.

"What was that?" Starswirl asked.

"Oh that? That's how Twilight reports to Princess Celestia" Spike said. "Hey, maybe you should do that for Twilight?"

"You think so?" Starswirl asked and thought about it. "Okay, I like that idea!"

"Hahaha, this is going to be an interesting adventure" Twilight laughed a bit and Spike and Starswirl both laughed as well.

**Phew, I hope this fic is like the show, that's what I'm trying for anyways, enjoy!**


End file.
